


Niebieskooki potwór

by WildChaser



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bezwstydny Bond jest bezwstydny, Bond działa na Q jak płachta na byka, Bystry Bond, Did I say slow burn?, M czasami myśli że powinna zastrzelić Bonda, M/M, Q ma przekichane, Równie bystry Q, Slow Burn, Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, Whump, autorka nie powinna mieć dostępu do tagów, nietypowa historia Vesper, porwanie, przemoc, przemoc wobec artykułów biurowych, próba porwania, sceny erotyczne pod koniec, szachy, użycie seksu i kamer w celu zawstydzenia kwatermistrza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzeba przyznać, obecny agent 007 był przeraźliwie inteligentny i M wielokrotnie zadawała sobie pytanie czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł, by awansować go na tę pozycję. Przeważnie sam tytuł stanowił niebezpieczeństwo – posiadanie statusu 007 skracało życie w znacznym stopniu  – jednak tym razem M obawiała się, że pewien osobnik o lodowato niebieskich oczach i zmierzwionych blond włosach przyciągał o niebo więcej niebezpieczeństwa niż wymagała tego sama pozycja. </p><p>Dodajmy do tego nowego kwatermistrza MI6: bezpretensjonalnego, genialnego okularnika zupełnie nieobeznanego ze szpiegowskimi sztuczkami, a jednak posiadającego głowę na karku i niewzruszony uśmiech. </p><p>Ciekawscy agenci 00 oraz młodzi fach-mistrzowie mogą stanowić potencjalnie wybuchowe mieszanki…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bez cienia skruchy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982313) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie.  
> Fic tak mnie wciągnął, że nie mogłam się oprzeć. Komentarz jak najbardziej mile widziane, chętnie przekażę je autorce, a i sama przyjmę uwagi odnośnie tłumaczenia.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Beta: [ arhkym ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym)

– Wiedziałam, że mianowałam cię 00 za wcześnie – powiedziała M przez zaciśnięte zęby, widząc Bonda siedzącego przy jej stole, grającego w karty z przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Jego palce zwinnie tasowały talię; nic dziwnego, że był najlepszym graczem w całym MI6. Och, gdyby tylko jego pozostałe zdolności nie były tak niepokojące, nawet w mniemaniu innych agentów 00. M postanowiła skarcić go zamiast się poddać i pokazać jak poruszyło ją spotkanie się z jego lodowatym spojrzeniem wewnątrz jej rzekomo zamkniętego mieszkania.

– Jesteś o wiele bardziej irytujący niż twoi poprzednicy, wiesz? Żaden inny agent 007 nie miał tyle tupetu, żeby się do mnie włamać – powiedziała głosem, który jasno wskazywał jak bardzo nie wzruszyła jej ta sztuczka, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy była zaniepokojona łatwością, z jaką tego dokonał. Obecny 007 był nie tylko o wiele bardziej problematyczny od poprzedników, ale również przeraźliwie inteligentny. Niewielu agentów 00 było w stanie wyliczać prawdopodobieństwo w grze w karty oraz odgadywać hasła w czasie krótszym niż 5 minut. Jego umiejętność wkradania się w miejsca, które powinny być daleko poza jego zasięgiem, przyprawiała o dreszcze, a zdolność wyczytywania emocji z ludzkiej twarzy zdawała się nie z tej ziemi.

Trzeba przyznać, obecny agent 007 był przeraźliwie inteligentny i M wielokrotnie zadawała sobie pytanie czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł, by awansować go na tę pozycję. Przeważnie sam tytuł stanowił niebezpieczeństwo – posiadanie statusu 007 skracało życie w znacznym stopniu  – jednak tym razem M obawiała się, że pewien osobnik o lodowato niebieskich oczach i zmierzwionych blond włosach przyciągał o niebo więcej niebezpieczeństwa, niż wymagała tego sama pozycja.

– Wybacz. Zapukałbym, ale nikogo nie było w domu – odparł zwięźle, tasując bezwiednie karty, podczas gdy całą uwagę skupiał na przełożonej.

M prychnęła głośno.

– Gdybyś był normalnym człowiekiem, wiedziałbyś, że to sugestia, żebyś się zmył albo poczekał przed drzwiami.

– Jak dobry piesek? – zażartował Bond, lecz jak zwykle, cień drapieżności w jego głosie pokaleczył pozornie lekki ton. Niektóre kobiety pożądały tego emocjonującego poczucia niebezpieczeństwa, a i nawet sama M nie była całkiem odporna na szarmanckie uśmiechy Bonda, które nieodzownie wywoływały ciarki na kobiecej skórze. Różnica tkwiła w tym, że M była boleśnie świadoma tego, jak niedoskonałą przynętą była jego charyzma. Mrok, który siedział w Bondzie, wielokrotnie przewyższał korzyści, które mogłyby płynąć z jego towarzystwa. James był jak ogień, który zawsze parzył.

 I do tego robił to bez cienia skruchy.

M dostrzegła na wpół uchylonego laptopa; jej źrenice gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, gdy biegła przez pokój, na moment zapominając kto jej towarzyszył – a mianowicie, że obiecała sobie nigdy nie odwracać się do niego plecami, po tym, jak zobaczyła z jaką łatwością przychodzi mu zabijanie. „Zabicie pierwszego człowieka jest trudne”, głosiło powiedzenie, „ale drugiego jest już znacznie prostsze.” Jeśli chodzi o obecne wcielenie Jamesa Bonda, każde kolejne zabójstwo jeszcze bardziej ułatwiało sprawę do tego stopnia, że M zastanawiała się, czy teraz Bond w ogóle coś czuje pociągając za spust albo wbijając nóż w ciało.

W chwili obecnej, M była tak skupiona na otwartym laptopie – i do tego całkowicie zhakowanym laptopie – że po prostu o tym zapomniała, mimo że Bond rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej, niczym przyczajony lew w cieniu jej mieszkania.

– Włamałeś mi się do laptopa?! – wrzasnęła. Mogła prześledzić historię przeglądarki i przyjrzeć się jego poczynaniom, zwłaszcza że większość okien nadał była otwarta, ale tak naprawdę jedyne, co mogła stwierdzić, to że przeszperał cały jej komputer. Podobnie jak jego umysłu, tego również nie mogła zrozumieć.

Nie odpowiedział; jedynym znakiem choćby odlegle przypominającym poczucie winy było drgnięcie pojedynczego mięśnia w policzku, kiedy zaciskał zęby. Choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że był to po prostu sygnał przedwczesnej irytacji wymykający się jego kontroli, gdy przygotowywał się na kazanie, które miał za moment otrzymać. W ocenie M, moralność Bonda była zakopana zbyt głęboko, by cokolwiek mogło ją dosięgnąć. Z jednej strony czyniło go to niezrównanym agentem, z drugiej – zdecydowanie niepokojącym człowiekiem.

– Cóż, ewidentnie mogę sama sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – burknęła M. Tak bardzo, jak chciała przejrzeć swojego laptopa i dowiedzieć się co namieszał jej socjopatyczny agent, tak też zdawała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie pojmie nawet połowy jego działań. Inna sprawa, że Bond był też wystarczająco bystry, by na wyrywki pochować co bardziej obciążające rzeczy, w których węszył. Zatem M po prostu zamknęła laptopa, prawdopodobnie zahaczając tym samym o psychologię wyparcia. M odwróciła się gwałtownie, w duchu zadowolona z tego, że Bond nie ruszył się z miejsca; przestał jednak tasować karty znalezione w szufladzie jej biurka.

– Masz coś do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby jednak udało jej się ukrócić jego temperament, jednak wtedy poirytowane spojrzenie przeszło płynnie w cień drapieżnego i nieco rozbawionego uśmiechu.

– Mam dokończyć tę robotę czy nie?

 

~^~

 

M westchnęła, idąc ramię w ramię z nowym kwatermistrzem. Miał pewny krokoraz młodą twarz, kryjącą za sobą wielce rozsławiony intelekt, który praktycznie zmiótł wszystkich pozostałych kandydatów na to stanowisko. Jego wiek wciąż stanowił dla M ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, dlatego postanowiła go obserwować i przekonać się, czy poradzi sobie z podwładnymi mu analitykami tak dobrze, jak radził sobie z firewallami czy kodowaniem.  Jak na razie wyglądał obiecująco: gdy przyprowadziła go do oddziału Q, wyraz jego twarzy pozostał odległy i niewzruszony, a jedyną widoczną emocją było uprzejme zainteresowanie graniczące z ciekawością. Piwne oczy błyszczały z zaintrygowaniem, a jednak trzymał się w szachu lepiej niż większość młodzieńców w jego wieku stykających się z wymarzoną posadą.

– Tutaj będziesz pracował – zaczęła M, w duchu zadowolona z tego, że analitycy wbijali spojrzenia w ekrany komputerów, gdy ich mijała. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie utraciła ani joty ze swoich siejących postrach zdolności od kiedy tu ostatni raz zawitała. – Masz wolną rękę. Reorganizuj i zmieniaj, co sobie tylko zażyczysz.

Nowy kwatermistrz podniósł głowę i zamrugał, nie mogąc ukryć zdziwienia w swoich oczach.

– Jak daleko… – M dostrzegła, że bardzo ostrożnie dobiera słowa, co spotkało się z jej aprobatą, o ile nie planował owijać w bawełnę zbyt długo. – …te zmiany mogłyby się posunąć? W ramach rozsądku, rzecz jasna.

Przystanęła i mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu, spojrzała na niego z góry.

– Dbam jedynie o wyniki, Q – poinformowała go stanowczo. – Tak długo, jak zmiany, które wprowadzisz, zapewnią mi to, czego chcę, tak długo nie obchodzi mnie, czy wywrócisz cały cholerny oddział Q do góry nogami. Jedyne, czego ci nie wolno, to mnie rozczarować.

– Dobrze, M, oczywiście. – Q zamrugał gwałtownie, ujawniając zawstydzenie i wytrącenie z równowagi, jednocześnie poprawiając okulary na nosie w próbie ukrycia tego faktu, co było oczywistym tikiem nerwowym. Jednak wziął się z powrotem w garść bardzo szybko, co dobrze rokowało na jego przyszłość w MI6.

Zadowolona z tego, że Q przynajmniej umie się zachować doroślej, niż by wskazywał na to jego wiek, M zaczęła mówić o tych, co przeważnie postępują wręcz przeciwnie.

– Twoim głównym zadaniem będzie nadzorowanie misji oddziału 00, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o wyposażenie agentów. Słyszałam wiele ciekawych rzeczy o twoich zdolnościach nie tylko w zakresie kodowania, ale też projektowania, zatem oczekuję interesującego sprzętu.

Q pokiwał wolno głową, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy dostaje ostrzeżenie czy komplement. Był jednak wystarczająco optymistyczny, by wybrać to drugie, o ile M mogła się kierować w swej ocenie jego wyrazem twarzy. Postanowiła jednak stłumić jego dobry humor, zanim sprawy wymkną się jej spod kontroli, więc dodała cierpko:

– Nie, żeby była jakakolwiek szansa na to, że agenci 00 przyniosą z powrotem cokolwiek, w co ich wyposażysz, ale zawsze można pomarzyć.

Idąc przez chwilę w ciszy, M dała Q odczuć długość i szerokość całego departamentu. Przyglądał się mu krytycznie i wnikliwie, nie dając się przytłoczyć jego ogromowi. W końcu odchrząknął grzecznie i zapytał:

– Czy wobec tego będę pracował bezpośrednio z agentami 00? Odniosłem wcześniej wrażenie, że będę zajmował się ich bronią i… gadżetami…, jednak trzymając się od nich samych z daleka.

– W idealnym świecie tak pewnie wyglądałby opis twojego stanowiska – przyznała M, lekko marszcząc brwi na samą myśl o swoich najlepszych agentach. Ten grymas wyrażał również dozę sympatii i dumy, jednak nikt poza nią samą nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. – Jednakże jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, chcę, żebyś skontaktował się z nimi osobiście, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby się upewnić czy wiedzą, z której strony złapać za broń.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że młody mężczyzna parsknął w sposób, który mógł być śmiechem, jednak Q szybko ukrył to, kasłając w zaciśniętą pięść.

– To przykre, że nie potrafią sami tego rozgryźć. Uczynię, co w mojej mocy, by nie zaprojektować dla nich nic nazbyt skomplikowanego – niepewnie odważył się zażartować, utrzymując to jednak w surowej tonacji.

M pewnie i byłaby rozbawiona tym odważnym pokazem poczucia humoru – większość ludzi przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy nie czuła się wystarczająco komfortowo w jej towarzystwie, by w ogóle myśleć o żartach – jednak wciąż miała parę rzeczy, o których musiała pomówić z nowym kwatermistrzem. W zasadzie to go ostrzec. Póki co, przygotowywała teren do przedstawienia mu prawdopodobnie największego wyzwania, przed którym stawała każda nowa osoba w MI6.

– Mogą się zdarzyć pewne… nieuprawnione wizyty – zaczęła wolno, próbując nie pokazać swojego zrezygnowania i irytacji – składane przez agentów 00. Lubią dawać ludziom do wiwatu, a jako że jesteś nowy, pewnie będziesz pierwszą osobą na ich celowniku.

– Będę się miał na baczności – obiecał młodzieniec, jednocześnie biorąc ostrzeżenie całkiem poważnie, jak i nie ujawniając żadnej oznaki bycia zastraszonym. Dobrze. Może przetrwa pierwszy tydzień.

– A, i Q… – M zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę; obchód miał się ku końcowi, a drzwi do głównego holu MI6 stały tuż za jej plecami. Młodzieniec wyprostował się i uniósł z uwagą jedną brew ponad dużymi, młodymi oczami. Wyglądał tak tyczkowato i niedojrzale, że to było aż śmieszne. Jego ubrania niezbyt ratowały go przed wyglądem chłopca, który zrobił sobie jednodniowe wagary. M będzie musiała dyskretnie pogadać z R, upewnić się, że oddział Q odpowiednio zadba o swojego kwatermistrza, zanim nie będzie wszem i wobec pewne, że samemu poradzi sobie z krnąbrnymi i niepoprawnie ciekawskimi agentami 00, którzy niebawem zaczną buszować po departamencie. A skoro już o agentach mowa…

– Uważaj na 007.

– Proszę? – zapytał Q, ewidentnie zdumiony precyzją polecenia. Zacisnął usta i zmarszczył nagle brwi za szkłami okularów.

– Wszyscy agenci 00 mają w zwyczaju zachowywać się nieznośnie w ten czy inny sposób – przyznała M z ubolewaniem – ale nasz obecny agent 007 szczególnie się wyróżnia w tej kategorii. Jest bezczelny, podstępny, piekielnie dobry w swojej pracy i nie ma żadnych skrupułów przed wykorzystywaniem w życiu codziennym tego, czego nauczono go na treningach. Jak się nudzi, jest nawet gorszy.

– Mówi pani, że… będzie mi groził? – Q zastanawiał się do czego ta rozmowa dąży, wciąż wyglądając na dość zaskoczonego, jak na kogoś z jego ilorazem inteligencji. – Albo że będzie robił raban w oddziale?

– Prawdopodobnie po trochu z każdego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie ci się naprzykrzał, wiedz, że masz moje błogosławieństwo, żeby go postrzelić – powiedziała M bez cienia skrupułów, a może wręcz z iskierką optymizmu, jak gdyby miała nadzieję, że obecna wersja 007 zostanie wycofana z użytku dla dobra jej spokoju ducha. – Jeśli chodzi o innych agentów 00, wezwij ochronę albo dzwoń do Tannera, ale nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy przy 007.

Q zamrugał, podnosząc jedną brew, jak gdyby nie był do końca pewnym, czy w to wszystko wierzyć czy nie. Koniec końców, oznajmił jedynie:

– Wygląda, że niezłe z niego ziółko.

– Tylko w zeszłym miesiącu dwukrotnie został uznany za martwego, a też ja sama przynajmniej z tuzin razy groziłam, że go zabiję – warknęła M, zirytowana na samą myśl o Bondzie. Q wyglądał na sceptycznego, ale była nadzieja, że ostrzeżenia M przynajmniej trochę sprawią, że będzie ostrożniejszy i nie da się rozerwać na strzępy agentowi 007, kiedy ten nieodzownie wyczuje świeżą krew.

To prawda, że Bond stawał się potworem, kiedy był znudzony… jednak faktyczny problem leżał w tym, że potrafił się znudzić nawet w trakcie pełnowymiarowej misji, więc zajęcie go czymś na dłużej stanowiło robotę na pełen etat. Najlepiej byłoby ostrzec Q, mówiąc mu dosadnie, że agent 007 był o niebo groźniejszy od każdego innego agenta, ponieważ autentycznie nie miał sumienia; potrafił zabijać zarówno w trakcie, jak i po misji, i nie był związany z żadną osobą na tyle, by jej śmieć wywołała w nim jakikolwiek żal. A to wszystko wraz z jego nieustanną potrzebą do pobudzania się poprzez wywoływanie zamętu sprawiało, że MI6 było w posiadaniu istnego boga wojny, którego przeważnie napuszczali na inne państwa. Nawet pozostali agenci 00 niechętnie zadawali się z 007.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby nie dać się mu przechytrzyć – powiedział Q z bladym, nikłym uśmiechem, który ocieplił jego lekko rozbawione oczy.

Normalnie to byłaby rozsądna odpowiedź, jednak M parsknęła śmiechem, kierując się ku wyjściu. Od tej chwili Q był zdany na siebie. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, Bond jeszcze przez tydzień posiedzi w Japonii tak jak powinien, więc nowy kwatermistrz będzie miał siedem dni spokoju zanim najgroźniejszy agent MI6 wróci do domu, a M dowie się czy Q będzie wystarczająco charakterny, żeby obronić swoją pozycję.

– Jesteśmy prawie pewni, że za każdym razem celowo partaczy swoje testy na inteligencję – ostrzegła go M, żeby już wszystko było jasne, po czym wyszła.

 

~^~

 

Koniec końców minęły dwa tygodnie zanim Q spotkał niesławnego 007, lecz tylko dlatego, że Bond zapadł się pod ziemię po wysadzeniu w powietrze jakiegoś budynku, po czym pojawił się w innym kraju trzy dni później. Wszyscy wciąż zastanawiali się nad tym jak udało mu się skończyć misję, ale dokumenty mówiły same za siebie, a 007 wracał do domu. Q nie miał żadnego udziału w tym zadaniu, nie licząc może rezerwacji biletów powrotnych do Londynu.

Q zadomawiał się całkiem nieźle, albo nawet i lepiej. W mniej jak sześć dni wywrócił cały oddział Q do góry nogami, zmienił przydział personelu, odnowił protokoły, zrestrukturyzował projekty, a nawet pozwalniał parę osób, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że nie potrafią (bądź nie chcą) z nim współpracować. MI6 nie miało pojęcia, że mogło pracować jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, dopóki Q nie rozruszał oddziału na nowo, po swojemu. Okazało się, że ten wychudły, przypominający stracha na wróble okularnik miał więcej charyzmy niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, ponieważ w ciągu wspomnianych dwóch tygodni udało mu się również uzyskać powszechny respekt wśród podwładnych.

Jak przewidywano, agenci 00 sprawiali problemy. W końcu byli światowej klasy zabójcami i szpiegami, więc ich ciekawość łatwo wymykała się spod kontroli, zwłaszcza, kiedy wyczuwali słabość. Byli jak przerośnięte szczeniaki z piekielnie ostrymi zębami i dostępem do broni ręcznej. Na szczęście Q niesamowicie szybko zyskał lojalność swoich analityków (wkrótce przez wszystkich zwanych jego „pachołkami”) i z ich pomocą stał się nieuchwytny niczym duch. Zresztą i tak dość rzadko opuszczał swój oddział, a nowe protokoły powstrzymywały agentów 00 przed zapuszczaniem się zbyt głęboko. Jednym słowem, w swoim oddziale Q bezapelacyjnie rozdawał karty, za to dla każdej osoby spoza niego niemalże nie istniał. W ten sposób zapobiegał nieprzyjemnym sytuacjom jeszcze zanim w ogóle nastąpiły, a M nie była pewna, czy przyjąć to z pogardą, czy z dumą. Jej agenci ewidentnie nie byli wystarczająco ciekawscy, skoro nie zorientowali się, że MI6 miało nowego kwatermistrza, i to w dodatku takiego, który wyglądał jakby jeszcze nie musiał się nawet golić. To w sumie całkiem miłe uczucie: mieć w końcu pracownika, który był w stanie poskromić swoje ego po to, żeby uchronić swój tyłek. Bo wystarczyłoby wyjść na godzinę z tego sanktuarium, a Q zyskałby rozgłos dzięki swoim wynalazkom i projektom. Ale przyciągnąłby również uwagę najlepszych i najgroźniejszych pracowników agencji, zatem dokonał mądrego wyboru i zdecydował się nie wywoływać szumu wokół swojej osoby. M uznała, że aprobuje jego wybór (albo raczej, w zupełności tego nie skomentowała, co jednak można było odczytać jako aprobatę).

Oczywiście, kto jak kto, ale Bond musiał namieszać w tym perfekcyjnie funkcjonującym systemie.

– Kwatermistrzu – pisnął kobiecy głos. Analityczka zaglądająca do biura Q wyglądała na zmordowaną; była tak przejęta, że Q wręcz zaczął nasłuchiwać czy ściany nie zaczynają się walić, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co innego mogłoby doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał rzeczowo, choć z lekką konsternacją, ponieważ nie dostrzegał żadnych potencjalnych objawów nadciągającej katastrofy.

– Kwatermistrzu, to 007. Myśleliśmy, że jest tu tylko po sprzęt, ale potem zaczął rozmawiać z Wilkissonem… – Biedaczka przerwała, patrząc przepraszająco.

Słysząc numer agenta, Q przypomniał sobie pierwszą rozmowę z M. Jego czujność znacząco się wzmogła, jednak musiał przyznać, że był również zaintrygowany – plotki ciągnęły się za tym człowiekiem niczym chmura burzowa; nie dało się nie zastanawiać nad tym, jakim cudem je wszystkie wywoływał. No i była też inna kwestia: jaki człowiek oszukiwał na własnym teście na inteligencję?

– I co w związku? Wilkisson uraził jego delikatne uczucia czy coś? – rzucił Q spokojnie, może trochę zadziornie, wciąż nie dostrzegając w tym wszystkim problemu.

Twarz analityczki wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

– 007 po prostu… robi to coś… kiedy rozmawia. Zaczyna od niewinnych pytań, a potem nim się zorientujesz, zaczyna nad tobą krążyć jak sęp nad padliną i nawet nie wiesz, kiedy rzucisz coś potencjalnie obciążającego – wyjaśniła. – No a Wilkisson też jest znany z tego, że nie bardzo umie kłamać…

– Panno Roberts – Q przypomniał sobie jej imię, mając dość owijania w bawełnę czegoś, co wciąż brzmiało mu jak wyolbrzymione pogłoski, a nie użyteczne fakty. – Co dokładnie się stało?

– Wilkissonowi wymsknęło się sformułowanie „nasz nowy kwatermistrz” i teraz 007 chodzi i pana szuka. Po oddziale Q – dodała kobieta pospiesznie. Brzmiała tak przepraszająco, jak to tylko możliwe, a jednocześnie wciąż kurczowo trzymała się framugi drzwi, jak gdyby właśnie przetrwała huragan. Lub jak gdyby ten huragan wciąż buszował po okolicy… oraz prawdopodobnie nazywał się „James Bond”… i bała się, że rozerwie ją na strzępy. – Ja… bardzo mi przykro, naprawdę próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać…

– Wszystko w porządku, panno Roberts. – Q uniósł dłoń i wstał zza biurka, wstukując kilka komend wstrzymujących pracę programów, którymi się właśnie zajmował. Jego emocje wahały się między zaintrygowaniem a zaniepokojeniem, jednak sprawnie ukrył jedno i drugie. – Czy w jakiś sposób narozrabiał?

– Nie, w zasadzie to nie – przyznała. – Ale… sama jego obecność… Wprawia ludzi w zdenerwowanie…

– Jestem pewien, że nie może być tak źle – Q próbował brzmieć pocieszająco, mijając ją w drzwiach, wciąż nie mogąc do końca pojąć, jak ktoś może nie sprawiać kłopotów, a jednak jakimś cudem i tak je sprawiać. Wyjaśnienie panny Robertson, że „wprawia ludzi w zdenerwowanie” było irytująco niekonkretne i Q nie rozumiał, jak sam ten fakt mógł ją do tego stopnia wytrącić z równowagi. Wychodząc ze swojego biura, Q zanotował, że jego oddział wcale nie stoi w płomieniach, za to chyba dojrzał nieznajomą postać w drugim końcu pomieszczenia, pochylającą się przymilnie nad biurkiem z czarującym półuśmiechem skierowanym w kierunku pracującego tam analityka. Nawet gdyby Q nie przejrzał nagrań i zdjęć z raportów o poczynaniach 007, i tak nie dałoby się go pomylić z żadnym pracownikiem oddziału. Wszyscy pozostali analitycy wpatrywali się jak sroki w gnat w pierwszego agenta 00, który zapuścił się w sam środek oddziału Q od czasu ich nowego kwatermistrza.

– Mam wezwać ochronę? – zapytała niepewnie panna Robertson za jego plecami.

Mierząc agenta wzrokiem – mężczyzna był dość wysoki, blondwłosy, przystojny i promieniujący wrodzonym wdziękiem i urokiem w ten sposób, że jeszcze uwydatniał tę ostatnią cechę – Q zebrał myśli i zdecydował nieoczekiwanie:

– Nie, zajmę się tym.

– Ale Q, pan mówił…

– Wiem, co mówiłem. – Q próbował utrzymać w ryzach narastające zniecierpliwienie tą rozmową, nie spuszczając jednocześnie oczu z 007. Raporty z misji naprawdę nie oddawały wszystkiego. Mężczyzna wciąż na niego nie spojrzał, co było dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę czujność, jaką objawiali wszyscy agenci; nadal jednak promieniował rozleniwioną siłą, niczym kot, który tylko udaje na wpół śpiącego, by dopaść ofiarę. Bond wyglądał na zupełnie pochłoniętego rozmową z analitykiem, zupełnie jakby plotkował ze starym znajomym. Q był w stanie się założyć, że ci dwaj tak naprawdę nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, dlatego wyglądało to naprawdę surrealistycznie. – Wiem, że powiedziałem, że dyskrecja jest lepszą połową męstwa, ale to wchodzi w grę tylko wtedy, kiedy spodziewam się zwady. A ty mówiłaś, że 007 nie sprawia problemów, czyż nie?

– No, w większości. Sprzeciwia się próbom wyproszenia go na zewnątrz.

– Używając przemocy? – Q zesztywniał gwałtownie na samą myśl, że któryś z jego podwładnych został ranny. Q może nie był na tyle groźny, by ot tak grać Bondowi na nosie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie miał środków, by obronić swoich pracowników. Sedno tkwiło w odpowiednio subtelnym i kreatywnym wystosowaniu gróźb. 

Roberts pokręciła głową.

– Nie, najgorsze było jak przygniótł Simmonsa do ściany i zagroził, że odrąbie mu palce. Z uśmiechem na ustach. – Kobieta zadrżała, jak gdyby ten uśmiech był właśnie najokropniejszą częścią całego starcia. – Nie jestem pewna czy chodziło mu o to, że sam się będzie śmiał, robiąc to, czy że zmusi Simmonsa, żeby on się śmiał. I też nikt nie planował dopytywać.

Q przez sekundę planował mimo wszystko wezwać ochronę, ale wtem zorientował się, że człowieka, który potrafił wystosować takie groźby, obecność ochroniarzy zupełnie nie obejdzie.

– O Matko, dobra – powiedział Q, ociekając sarkazmem i wzdychając dramatycznie, i wtedy właśnie głowa Bonda się uniosła. Uśmiech, którym obdarzał wcześniej analityka nie poruszył się ani o jotę, jedynie skierował teraz w stronę Q. Widząc brak zaskoczenia w jego oczach, Q obstawił, że Bond tak naprawdę cały czas był świadomy jego obecności w pomieszczeniu. Kwatermistrz zmusił się, by dokończyć uspokajającym tonem:

– Jeśli to wszystko, co zrobił, to z pewnością dam radę załatwić sprawę dyplomatycznie. Proszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków, panno Roberts.

Szczerze mówiąc, kobieta wyglądała, jakby rozważała złapanie kwatermistrza za fraki i zaciągnięcie go do najbliższego bunkru, ale jako że sam Q kroczył już w stronę agenta w spokojnej i wyprostowanej pozie, nie miała innego wyboru jak tylko posłuchać polecenia.

Grobowa cisza zapadła w pomieszczeniu, kiedy Q zbliżał się do intruza. Fakt, że Bond był przynajmniej dwukrotnie jego wzrostu, z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny. Bond zdawał się być niekwestionowanym panem przestrzeni wokół siebie. Mimo to, kwatermistrz przywołał na twarz wyraz idealnej obojętności; wyglądał jakby ledwo był zainteresowany tą sytuacją. Agent 00, z drugiej strony, wyglądał na wyjątkowo zaciekawionego; miał uśmiech zamrożony na twarzy niczym maskę, której tylko oczy śledziły Q jak laserowe celowniki. Kiedy Q podszedł bliżej, wzdrygnął się widząc, że urok, który dostrzegł z daleka, stanowił jedynie papierową otoczkę dla lodowatej, kalkulacyjnej natury. Agent nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, gdy Q się zbliżył; ani się nie wycofał, ani nie natarł zastraszająco, jednak każdy, kto na niego patrzył, momentalnie dostrzegał jak groźnym był człowiekiem.

– Szukasz czegoś konkretnego, 007? – Q zebrał się wreszcie w sobie, żeby zapytać, ostrożnie utrzymując bojowe tony z dala od swojego głosu, ponieważ był pewien, że sytuacja może się gwałtownie pogorszyć, jeśli doda się do niej choć odrobinę przemocy. – Co jest tak pilne, że wdarłeś się do oddziału Q mimo wyraźnego zakazu?

Bond bezwstydnie się w niego wpatrywał, mierząc spojrzeniem od zmierzwionych włosów aż po schludne, acz zwyczajne buty. Wyglądał przez moment na rozbawionego w specyficzny, lekko znudzony sposób, ale ta emocja zniknęła z jego twarzy tak szybko, jak się pojawiła i Bond wrócił do wpatrywania się w Q tym niepokojącym błękitem swoich oczu.

 – Wybacz, widocznie nie dosłyszałem – przeprosił Bond zupełnie bez wyrazu.

Q spojrzał na niego spode łba i oskarżył sucho, zanim zdążył się nad tym lepiej zastanowić:

– Nawet się nie przyłożyłeś do tych przeprosin.

Rozbrajający uśmieszek zadrżał na twarzy Bonda i przez sekundę Q myślał, że interakcja eskaluje do fizycznego starcia, które niechybnie (jeśli statystyki Bonda oraz ogólne informacje o jego sprawności były jakąś podpowiedzią) oznaczałoby koniec najnowszego kwatermistrza. Jakimś cudem, w ciągu dwóch minut od pierwszego spotkania, Q udało się rozstroić agenta 007. Kącik oka Bonda drgnął lekko, ale było to prawie niezauważalne, a mięśnie w jego ramionach i szerokich barkach napięły się, jednak 007 powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek dalszego ruchu. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego słowa, stanął za to opierając się jednym biodrem o biurko z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, jakby czekając na kolejne posunięcie Q.

Uznając, że przeciąganie ciszy będzie dziecinne, Q pochylił się odrobinę i spojrzał ponad oprawkami swoich okularów, mówiąc protekcjonalnie:

– Nie obrażajmy nawzajem swoich intelektów, 007. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie powinieneś był tutaj wchodzić; chyba że, oczywiście, masz problemy ze słuchem, a w tym przypadku radzę się skontaktować z naszym oddziałem medycznym. – Q odchylił się z powrotem do pionu.

Bond obserwował go; do diaska, znajdowanie się w centrum uwagi agenta powodowało ciarki. Było jak odarcie żywcem ze skóry, powolne, ze świadomością, że powinno boleć, a jednak wywołujące jedynie pustkę pod wpływem przeszywającego spojrzenia. Q czuł, jak serce mu łupie i po raz pierwszy do końca pojął, że M wcale nie blefowała, skupiając swoje ostrzeżenia wokół tego mężczyzny w szczególności.

Bezruch był w istocie czymś najbardziej niepokojącym, ponieważ w raportach Q wyczytał, że 007 nie tylko nienawidzi bezczynności, ale także chętnie przewodzi rozmowie. Za to teraz, gdy Q już zaczynał się wić pod jego spojrzeniem, Bond utrzymywał idealnie nieruchomą postawę, przyklejając do kwatermistrza swoje spojrzenie, jak gdyby próbował w ten sposób wycisnąć z niego jakiś sekret. Lub też przełamać go na pół jak ciasteczko z wróżbą, którego zawartość można poznać dopiero wtedy, gdy się je podniszczy.  

Wreszcie, gdy Q zacisnął zęby z frustracji, po czym już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś, czego pewnie by potem żałował, twarz 007 rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Był to uśmiech urokliwy, zniewalający i przyjacielski, dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebował drapieżnik, by zwabić swą ofiarę.

– Przepraszam, Q. – Tym razem przeprosiny spłynęły z języka 007, zawierając tyle szczerości, że Q aż zamrugał ze zmieszania. Skąd to się w ogóle brało? Wyglądało to tak, jakby problematyczny James Bond wyparował w mgnieniu oka i został zastąpiony przez zupełnie nowego, z manierami, pewnością siebie i maślanym uśmiechem. Nawet jego oczy stały się cieplejsze, gdy Q spojrzał w nie by znaleźć ślady kłamstwa.

Co ciekawe, mimo że Q był całkowicie przekonany, że Bond sobie z nim pogrywa, nie mógł znaleźć na to ani jednego dowodu w jego posturze.  

Q wciąż wpatrywał się bezwiednie i próbował ułożyć to sobie wszystko w głowie, gdy Bond odsunął się od biurka i obrócił na pięcie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia o wiele ciszej, niż tam wszedł.

– Miło cię było poznać, kwatermistrzu – rzucił przez ramię tonem, który był zbyt łagodny, by mu zaufać.

Dopiero jakiś czas później Q zorientował się, że wcale nie został przedstawiony jako kwatermistrz i Bond po prostu – za to jak najbardziej poprawnie – sam to sobie wywnioskował.

Następnego dnia Bond rozpoczął robienie mu z życia piekła.


	2. Król przeciw królowi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond potrafi otwierać zamki.  
> Bond potrafi kantować analityków w grze w karty.  
> Bond potrafi doprowadzić Q do białej gorączki.
> 
> Q potrafi zachować niewzruszoną twarz.  
> Q potrafi zaskoczyć Bonda.  
> Q potrafi patrzyć z politowaniem na swoich pracowników godzących się na grę w karty z Bondem.
> 
> Obaj potrafią grać w szachy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betę dziękuję nieocenionej [ arhkym ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym)

Nagle okazało się, że nie można przejść przez oddział Q, nie potykając się o 007. Za każdym razem, gdy Q go wyrzucał, ten wracał niczym bumerang, używając coraz bardziej zuchwałych i oczywistych kłamstw w ramach wymówek, jak gdyby drocząc się z nowym kwatermistrzem. Próby utrzymania go na dystans z użyciem siły przynosiły jeszcze mniejszy efekt, co było do przewidzenia, ponieważ żaden z pracowników nawet w najśmielszych snach nie odważyłby się fizycznie postawić Bondowi. Nawet Q nie był wystarczająco zuchwały, by się tego podjąć – lub też nie był po prostu wystarczająco głupi. W dodatku Bond potrafił otwierać zamki.

Fakt, że Bond umiał być czarujący i uroczy, kiedy tylko zapragnął, wcale nie pomagał. Pewnego razu Q wycofał się chyłkiem do swego biura tylko po to, żeby uniknąć wszechobecnych informacji o Bondzie grasującym po departamencie i denerwującym każdego na swej drodze, a znalazł się oko w oko ze wspomnianym agentem siedzącym wygodnie w jego krześle, zrelaksowanym niczym mroczny książę, i szperającym w szufladzie, którą Q z całą pewnością zamknął przed wyjściem. Tak samo jak i drzwi wejściowe.

– Wiesz, nie widziałem cię jako kogoś, kto wybrałby Sauer’a – skomentował Bond bezceremonialnie, posiłkując się jednym z długopisów Q, by wyjąć 9MM z szuflady i przyjrzeć się mu z nienachalnym zainteresowaniem. Q niemalże zawrzał, lecz w ostatniej chwili wziął się w garść, ponieważ jedyną mniej rozsądną rzeczą od wydarcia się na Bonda, było wydarcie się na Bonda, który znajdował się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie broni.

Więc zamiast odnieść się do tego, że Bond włamał się do jego biura i myszkuje w jego rzeczach (co było oczywistym celem tej prowokacji), Q wziął głęboki oddech i całą siłą woli utrzymał ręce przy swoich bokach, choć tak naprawdę nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o zaciśnięciu ich wokół szyi krnąbrnego agenta. W nosie miał, że to najcenniejszy nabytek MI6: zabije go jak psa. Po prostu nie w tym konkretnym momencie, bo takie posunięcie mogłoby się skończyć kompromitacją lub czymś o wiele gorszym dla tyczkowatego kwatermistrza.

 Q zahaczył więc o zupełnie inny temat.

– Bond.

– Tak? – padła błyskawiczna odpowiedź jedwabiście gładkim tonem.

– Czy okłamujesz moich podwładnych?

– Nie.

– Czy przymuszasz ich do hazardu? – Akurat za tą jedną rzecz Q był skłonny całkowicie obwinić swoich pracowników: jeśli którykolwiek z nich był na tyle nierozważny, by mierzyć się z 007, to zdecydowanie zasłużył na stratę całych swoich pieniędzy.

– Nie.

Q ostatkami sił chwycił się ulatującej resztki swej cierpliwości. Cierpliwość jest cechą ludzi wielkich, powtarzał sobie. To cierpliwość powstrzymywała go przed wrzeszczeniem i rzuceniem się na znudzonego agenta, który jawnie szukał guza.

– A czy okłamujesz mnie? – zapytał Q dokładnie tym samym tonem, jakby to pytanie było logiczną kontynuacją poprzednich, co zresztą nie mijało się z prawdą. 

Bond parsknął śmiechem, a jego oczy nagle rozbłysły zupełnie innym światłem, jakby zdumiał się, że Q pomyślał o zadaniu tego pytania. W zasadzie, Q mógłby się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że zaimponował Bondowi, który był wręcz mile zaskoczony, że Q się na to zdecydował. Mimo to, jego ton głosu wciąż nie zawierał ani odrobiny skruchy, kiedy odpowiedział:

– Owszem.

Jakiś czas później Q próbował porozmawiać z M i poprosić ją, by zrobiła coś z Bondem. Niestety, wtedy właśnie się dowiedział, że M przechodzi przez istny polityczny koszmar, który został spowodowany przez nikogo innego, jak samego 007. Najwyraźniej dwa tygodnie to wystarczający czas, żeby wpakować się w kłopoty w trzech różnych państwach. Zatem rzeczony agent został uziemiony; nie można go było wysłać na kolejną misję, dopóki kurz po poprzedniej porządnie nie opadnie. To wyjaśniało skąd u mężczyzny znudzenie, za to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego to właśnie nieszczęsnym pracownikom oddziału Q przypadł zaszczyt goszczenia u siebie Bonda, lub też w jaki sposób można zmienić tę sytuację, nim ostatni okruch porządku pójdzie z dymem, a analitycy stracą swoje życiowe oszczędności przegrywając w pokera.

W końcu Q uznał, że trzeba to wszystko ukrócić.

Całkiem sporo pracowników zdawało sobie sprawę, że M dała Q pozwolenie, żeby postrzelić Bonda, a jako że agent obudził w nich właśnie żyłkę do hazardu, to teraz w oddziale w tę i nazad chodziły różne zakłady dotyczące tego, kiedy i gdzie kwatermistrz wreszcie straci cierpliwość i wpakuje kulkę w nieznośnego mężczyznę. Zatem kiedy Q wpadł do swojego biura z determinacją, a jego oczy błyszczały zza okularów niczym kawałki orzechowego szkła, kilka osób zaczęło się ukradkiem wymieniać pieniędzmi. Wobec tego ludzie przyjęli z konsternacją fakt, że Q wyszedł z biura nie z rewolwerem, lecz z szachownicą.

 

Bond był w jednym z pokoi przeznaczonych do testów nowych projektów broni (z których większość Q albo dopracował, albo od zera osobiście zaprojektował), jednak było faktem powszechnie znanym, że przez obecność Bonda w pomieszczeniu nikt nie był w stanie rzetelnie pracować. Mężczyzna po prostu wzbudzał grozę, czego z resztą był ewidentnie świadomy i co skrzętnie wykorzystywał na swoją korzyść, niczym lis chytrze zerkający na kury. Wszystko to się sprowadzało do tego, że pracownicy, którzy byli wystarczająco odważni, by do niego podejść, kończyli grając z nim w karty, a reszty można się już domyślić. 

Tym razem jednak, z tego co się wszyscy orientowali, Bond wykonywał jeden ze swoich mniej irytujących rytuałów, który sprowadzał się do zajęcia pokoju i zrobienia sobie z niego sypialni, wykurzając wcześniej pracowników. Widocznie zwyczajne łóżka były zbyt mainstreamowe. W tej sytuacji Q miał prawdopodobnie najlepszą okazję do postrzelenia Bonda, bez narażania się na ryzyko, że ten go dojrzy wcześniej, jednak wyglądało to tak, jakby Q zamierzał zamiast tego grać z nim w szachy.

– Ym… kwatermistrzu? – Jeden z analityków nie wytrzymał i wychylił się, by dotknąć ramienia Q. Teraz już patrzyli się wszyscy, w dodatku wyglądając tak, jakby nie byli pewni, jak odczytać tę sytuację, za to wyraźnie myśląc, że to jest zły pomysł. Większości w głowie kołatała się fraza „nie przychodzi się z mieczem na strzelaninę”, lub w tym przypadku „z szachownicą”. Nawet idioci zdawali sobie sprawę, że broń palna była jedynym językiem, który jakkolwiek do Bonda przemawiał.

– Tak? – Q odwrócił się, z szachownicą wciąż utkniętą pod ramieniem, patrząc beztrosko, jak gdyby jego zachowanie nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym.

– Cóż… bo wie pan… – zaczął mężczyzna, przyglądając się rzekomo-nieświadomemu kwatermistrzowi i drapiąc się niezręcznie w tył głowy, by w końcu wyrzucić z siebie: – Bo on oszukuje w szachach. 007, znaczy się.

Zamiast się przestraszyć czy zmartwić, Q jedynie mrugnął z wyrachowaniem zza okularów, uśmiechając się lodowato. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym, co analityk naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, było: „Jak do diabła planuje pan dać 007 nauczkę za pomocą szachownicy?”.

– Dobrze – odparł kwatermistrz radośnie, po czym odwrócił się ponownie, zmierzając na swą szachową randkę z Bondem. – Bo ja również.

 

 

~^~

 

 

– 007?

 

Ten dzień należało zaznaczyć w kalendarzu: Q udało się zakraść do agenta 00. Chociaż możliwe, że Bond po prostu sobie z nim pogrywał, a to zdarzało mu się dość często. Q postanowił uznać to jednak za zwycięstwo, patrząc z nikłym uśmiechem, jak jego wojskowy okrzyk przykuł uwagę Bonda. Mężczyzna siedział z nogami na stole, a tuż obok jego nóg na biurku leżało w połowie skończone urządzenie do wysyłania impulsu elektromagnetycznego. Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, a buty wylądowały na podłodze z głośnym hukiem, gdy Q obwieścił swą obecność. Kwatermistrz stał przez chwilę w progu; na tyle długo, by mieć pewność, że jego przybycie nie spotka się z gwałtownym sięgnięciem po broń, po czym ruszył i resztę drogi pokonał już swobodnie.

Nieważne czy został właśnie naprawdę zbudzony z drzemki, czy też tylko to udawał,  Bond pozbierał się w tempie błyskawicznym i nie wykazał ani odrobiony nieufności wobec zbliżającej się postaci. Choć trzeba też przyznać, że Q nie był też osobą wzbudzającą postrach: dziwacznie ubrany, tyczkowaty mól książkowy i do tego jeszcze w okularach. Jedyną groźną rzeczą w nim był jego umysł, a nawet to skrywał za burzą rozczochranych włosów. Mimo to, tym razem planował zrobić z tego umysłu dobry użytek.

– Słyszałem, że zostałeś uziemiony. Przykro mi to słyszeć – zaczął Q gawędziarskim tonem, przesuwając rzeczy na biurku, by mógł rozstawić szachownicę, po czym zaczął układać na niej bierki.

007 nie ruszył się z miejsca, jedynie uniósł głowę z zaintrygowaniem. Nawet jeśli Q nie był w stanie nikogo nastraszyć bardziej niż przecięty jamnik, to wciąż niepokoiła go kompletnie nieporuszona mina Bonda – jakby zupełnie nie posiadał instynktu samozachowawczego. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy został uznany za martwego, być może faktycznie miał pewne braki pod tym względem.

– Och, wiesz jak to jest. – Bond wzruszył ramionami, widocznie postanawiając podjąć słowną gierkę z Q. – W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie są tak przewrażliwieni. Obalisz mały rząd i wszyscy od razu tracą głowy.

Q ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia wieży, kiedy ją ustawiał, przez sekundę rozważając, czy Bond mówił poważnie i czy właśnie to miało wcześniej miejsce. Raporty z misji nic nie wspominały o obalonych rządach, jednak Q pracował tam dopiero od kilku tygodni i nie zdążył jeszcze przejrzeć wszystkiego. Zwyczaje agentów 00 dopiero zaczynały się przed nim ujawniać, podczas gdy przyzwyczajał się do roli kwatermistrza MI6 – którą prawdopodobnie można było postawić na  równi z rolą niańki dla zgrai skorych do użycia broni mężczyzn z piromańskimi skłonnościami. Przynajmniej Bond był jedynym uznanym wprost za socjopatę. Q zerknął na Bonda, a jego podniesione brwi musiały być właśnie tym, czego agent szukał, ponieważ ujrzał na twarzy mężczyzny zadziorny uśmieszek. Kwatermistrz zmierzył go spojrzeniem, ustawiając ostatnią figurę.

− Grywasz w szachy?

− Nigdy nie tknąłem szachownicy. – Widocznie teraz Bond postanowił sprawiać kłopoty. Tempo, w jakim mężczyzna zmieniał swoje zachowanie z zabójczego, przez uległe, aż do kompletnie dziecinnego, mogło wprawić człowieka w zawroty głowy.

− Dobrze – wymruczał Q niewzruszenie, wykonując jednocześnie pierwszy ruch. – Zatem to nie potrwa długo.

W zasadzie liczył, że będzie wręcz przeciwnie: w tym momencie to był jedyny jego plan na zajęcie Bonda czymś innym niż sianiem zamętu w oddziale Q.

Źrenice Bonda się zwęziły. Analizował układ figur, a potem także i samego Q. Jego ton prawie niezauważalnie zmienił się, gdy wykonał swój ruch, mówiąc:

− Wykorzystujesz to, że jestem początkującym? To niezbyt uczciwe z twojej strony.

− Mówiono mi wiele pozytywnych rzeczy o tym, by biegać, nim nauczysz się chodzić. Lubisz rzucać się na głęboką wodę podczas misji, czyż nie? – zapytał z najcieńszym odcieniem niewinności, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. Bo tyle już zdążył wydedukować z przeczytanych raportów.

Pewne przeszywająco niebieskie oczy mówiły, że nie kupują tego, ale zainteresowanie Bonda było na tyle duże, że dał się skusić przynęcie. Leniwie rozsiadał się w krześle, czekając na kolejne posunięcie Q.

− Jesteś niecnym człowiekiem, kwatermistrzu.

− Ależ skąd. – Q zaśmiał się cierpko z niedorzeczności tej uwagi, przesuwając kolejną bierkę. Gra dopiero się rozkręcała, lecz umysł Q już był przyjemnie zaangażowany – nawet nie tyle przez samą rozgrywkę, co przez fakt, że ścierał się z samym 007 − mężczyzną znanym z zabijania bez skrupułów oraz wysadzania rzeczy na porządku dziennym. Mógłby odpowiedzieć, że nawet jeśli był niecny, to tylko dlatego, że Bond go do tego doprowadzał, siejąc zamęt w jego oddziale. Relaksując się na swoim miejscu, Q oddał się wyćwiczonej cierpliwości, czekając na kolejny ruch Bonda.

Lodowato niebieskie spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po szachownicy. Q nawet przez sekundę nie wierzył, że Bond nie potrafi grać, choć jego kolejny ruch wcale nie był szczególnie błyskotliwy. Ani następny po nim. Tak czy siak, mężczyzna zdecydowanie zajął się grą, a nie sianiem postrachu wśród analityków Q, więc kwatermistrz już w tym momencie uznawał to za wygraną. Mniejszy mężczyzna zrelaksował się, oddając się całkowicie grze, stawiając łokcie na stole i opierając podbródek na złączonych dłoniach, postanawiając przeciągać partię tak długo, jak się da.

Jakby dostrzegając rozluźnienie Q, Bond podkręcił tempo i jakość swoich ruchów.

 

 

~Godzinę później~

 

 

Źrenice Q zwęziły się, a jego mózg przeszedł ze stanu leniwego zainteresowania do pełnego skupienia. Bond również przestał rozwalać się na krześle jak jakiś rozmemłany model, choć nadal opierał się w zrelaksowanej pozie – tyle, że teraz o stół. Ewidentnie użył na Q techniki starej jak świat, usypiając jego czujność fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, a potem próbując zmieść go z powierzchni szachownicy. Q, rzecz jasna, zemścił się z nawiązką, ponieważ nie był żółtodziobem i potrafił sobie poradzić z kilkoma taktycznymi potknięciami. Oczywiście, gdy już było jasne, że Q nie da się tak łatwo pokonać, Bond zaczął oszukiwać.

A wtedy właśnie Q zaczął się uśmiechać.

Przez większość część starcia, Q bez problemu potrafiłby wygrać tę partię. Był geniuszem w wielu dziedzinach, a szachy zaliczały się do jednej z nich. Jednakże w meczach, które wspominał najprzyjemniej, oszukiwał. Było to oczywiście całkowicie złe i żałośnie nieetyczne, jednak przeważnie chodziło o dobrą zabawę; poza tym, jedynie odpowiednio godni przeciwnicy mogli zmierzyć się z oszukującym Q, więc powinni czuć się zaszczyceni, doprawdy. A jeśli mecz nie był od początku wyrównany, to Q przeważnie za bardzo się nim nudził, by sięgać po mniej chwalebne techniki. Niemniej jednak, niezależnie od okoliczności, dotychczas zdarzyło się naprawdę niewiele okazji, w których Q mógł swobodnie odsunąć swój kodeks moralny na bok i zagrać troszkę nie fair.

Tym razem Bond również oszukiwał, a to znaczyło, że w tej partii wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone.

Bond był oczywiście mistrzem forteli, jednak kwatermistrz także miał zręczne palce i równie zręczne oczy. O wiele łatwiej wyśledzało się sztuczki, które samemu ma się w zwyczaju stosować. Jedne bierki wracały na planszę, inne z niej cichaczem znikały. Z początku Q tylko obserwował i podziwiał wprawę Bonda w tym fachu. Już wcześniej miał swoje podejrzenia, słysząc opowieści o tym, do jakiego stopnia agent zamiatał jego analitykami w pokerze, jednak zobaczenie tego na własne oczy stanowiło coś zupełnie odmiennego. W dodatku bardzo możliwym (a wręcz prawdopodobnym) było to, że Q wyłapywał tylko ułamek ze wszystkich machlojek, jakie Bond wyczyniał na planszy. Najgorsze – albo i najlepsze – momenty zdarzały się wtedy, gdy Bond całkowicie wciągał go w jałową pogawędkę, z mistrzowską wprawą niszcząc jego koncentrację. Stwierdzenie, że 007 miał mnóstwo tematów na podorędziu, było ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem, gdyż Q zdążył już z nim wymienić opinie na każdy temat, począwszy od polityki w Egipcie, a skończywszy na podwodnej faunie Pacyfiku; każdy kolejny temat dawał kwatermistrzowi głębszy ogląd na prawdziwy ogrom inteligencji Bonda. Q zastanawiał się, gdzie agent to wszystko podchwycił, zwłaszcza, że wiedza na temat zdolności intelektualnych ośmiornic nie do końca zbiegała się z przeciętnymi informacjami potrzebnymi do wykonania misji. W końcu, po wyłapaniu wzrokiem wielu forteli i braniu udziału w równie licznych konwersacjach na najdziwniejsze tematy (oraz po wyrobieniu również swojego limitu oszustw), Q wytknął:

− Jestem przekonany, że ta wieża wcześniej należała do mnie, 007.

Mężczyzna po prostu na niego spojrzał tym swawolnym, wąskim uśmiechem i odparł kompletnie niewzruszonym tonem:

− A co z moim pionkiem dwa ruchy wcześniej?

Q się zaczerwienił. Myślał, że Bond tego nie wychwycił. Najwidoczniej obaj bacznie obserwowali siebie nawzajem, nawet gdy się przekomarzali czy odwracali swoją uwagę, jednocześnie przymykając oko na większość forteli, jak gdyby stosując się do jakiejś niepisanej umowy. Widocznie ta umowa również mówiła, że jeśli Q zacznie oskarżać Bonda o oszustwo, Bond nie będzie miał wyjścia innego, niż odeprzeć atak tym samym. A to ci zagwozdka…

− Twój ruch – wymruczał w końcu Q, siadając sztywno jak kot, który próbował nie dać po sobie poznać, że właśnie spadł z blatu. Śmiech Bonda był tak szczery i tak prawdziwy, jak jeszcze nigdy, i przez następny kwadrans agent grał całkowicie uczciwie. Q kompletnie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale tak czy siak starcie trwało dalej.

Z oszustwem wciąż uznawanym za czynnik, na który należy mieć baczenie, gra trwała… i trwała… i trwała. Q szczerze zaczął podziwiać Bonda za grę, którą spodziewał się z łatwością wygrać, co najwyżej krótko się przeciwnikiem najpierw bawiąc. Jednak im dłużej grali, tym bardziej widać było, że Bond w rzeczywistości ma mnóstwo wprawy w tej dyscyplinie.

− Jak często grywasz w szachy? – Q nie wytrzymał i wreszcie zapytał, nie mogąc do końca utrzymać zaskoczonego podziwu błąkającego się w jego głosie. Jego spojrzenie wciąż było wbite w szachownice, zarówno po to, żeby powstrzymać bondowe machlojki, a także, żeby uważnie przemyśleć strategię w oparciu o ostatni ruch agenta.

 − Wystarczająco często, by znać zasady i nie wypaść z wprawy – padła odpowiedź i po raz pierwszy Q był w stanie założyć się, że była ona szczera. Gra przysłużyła się nie tylko do tego, by zająć czymś Bonda, ale także, całkiem nieoczekiwanie, sprawiła, że mężczyzna zaczął się zachowywać mniej jak agent, a bardziej jak istota ludzka. W minimalnym stopniu. − Reszta, jak mniemam, jest zasługą strategii.

Q parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową, po czym przesunął swojego króla.

– Tak mniemasz? – odparł, drocząc się. – Jestem przekonany, że ludzie, których pokonałeś, są pod wrażeniem twojej skromności.

− A ty, kwatermistrzu? – zapytał Bond tonem, którego używał do zbierania informacji; odruchem dla niego było dowiadywanie się jak najwięcej o otaczających go ludziach. Skrywało się to za płytkim, szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, który wywołał na skórze Q dreszcze swoją wprawnie utkaną fałszywością. – Jesteś pod wrażeniem mojej skromności?

− Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze grasz, nie mając w głowie żadnego ogólnego planu na rozgrywkę – burknął Q, wciąż skołowany sytuacją na planszy. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Bond gra w szachy tak, jak wykonuje misje: wkracza z niejasnym, acz elastycznym planem, który zresztą od razu wyrzuca do kosza, po czym używa zdolności i wiedzy, by utrzymać przeciwników w niepewności do czasu, aż wszyscy oni zginą. Gra 007 nie była sztuką, jednak Q musiał przyznać, że Bond używał swoich umiejętności tak biegle, że wciąż wymykał się ofensywie kwatermistrza. To było dość irytujące.

− Nikt nigdy formalnie nie nauczył się grać w szachy, prawda? – oskarżył niemalże zdradzonym tonem.

Chichot wyrwał się z piersi Bonda, gdy przewracał piona między palcami. Q zdjął go z planszy kilka chwil temu, jednak było całkiem możliwe, że ten powrócił niepostrzeżenie do gry. To właśnie oszukiwanie utrzymywało grę tak interesującą.

− Z zazdrością ci nie do twarzy, kwatermistrzu – zbeształ go przekornie Bond niskim, gardłowym i kuszącym głosem.

− Nie jestem zazdrosny – nadąsał się Q, wciąż wbijając wzrok w planszę. – Zastanawiam się tylko jakim cudem niemalże przegrywam z kimś, kto zdaje się nie mieć żadnej wprawy w tej grze.

− A, tego nigdy nie powiedziałem. – 007 wskazał pionem w jego stronę. – Pytanie tylko, czy nie wziąłeś pod uwagę faktu, że być może właśnie dlatego ze mną przegrywasz?

To stwierdzenie od razu wzmogło w Q podejrzliwość, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się bezwiednie za jego okularami.

− Nie nadążam, 007.

Bond uśmiechnął się tak, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć z radości, że może wypowiedzieć pointę. Nie przebierając w słowach, wyjaśnił:

− Zacząłeś hetmańskim gambitem i od tego czasu wykonujesz podręcznikowe posunięcia. Nie muszę mieć więcej wprawy od ciebie; wystarczy, że przewidzę twój kolejny ruch.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Q tylko wpatrywał się w dal i prychał, a jego usta otwierały się i zamykały, choć żadne słowa się stamtąd nie wydobyły. Ten moment przypominał zostanie potrąconym przez kilka pociągów jednocześnie – gdzie każdym jednym z nich kierował 007 – gdy Q zrozumiał, że Bond nie tylko znał terminologię, ale w dodatku był świadom wszystkich taktyk, które on stosował.

− Jesteś pewien, że jako dziecko nie byłeś na żadnym obozie szachowym? – Q próbował stanąć na nogi i pozbierać się po odkryciu faktu, że 007 prawdopodobnie czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi, co samo w sobie było zawstydzające, ponieważ Q nie podejrzewał, że jest aż tak przewidywalny.

Bond wykonał ruch hetmanem, a Q dostrzegł, że pionek już nie leży w jego dłoni. Krótki rzut oka na szachownicę wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że pion, w rzeczy samej, znajdował się z powrotem w grze. Q nie zwrócił mu uwagi, uznając, że 007 się to tym razem należy.

− Dość pewien, kwatermistrzu – odparł mężczyzna tak gładko, jak gładki mógł być jeden z jego jedwabnych krawatów, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Oczywiście, zawsze jeszcze mogę kłamać.

To przesądziło sprawę. Q był przynajmniej w 99% pewien, że to, co robił Bond, było milion razy trudniejsze niż liczenie kart, więc o ile 007 nie był utajonym super mistrzem gry w szachy, to nie powinien stanowić dla Q takiego wyzwania i to jeszcze przez tak długi czas. Nawet jeśli M go ostrzegała, że James Bond ukrywał niebezpieczne ilości inteligencji za fasadą niedbałych uśmieszków i imponujących mięśni, to jednak Q nie był jeszcze gotów uznać, że 007 jest w stanie go przewyższyć w tej grze.

− Jeśli cię pokonam – powiedział Q głosem tak zaciętym jak jeszcze nigdy, prostując się nawet by pokazać, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się wycofać – powiesz mi jak i gdzie uczyłeś się grać w szachy. Żadnych kłamstw.

− A jeśli wygram ja – odparł Bond bez cienia zawahania – to będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, jak ktoś tak młody i zielony jak ty zdołał dostać posadę kwatermistrza.

Q rozluźnił się, siadając wygodniej na krześle, i patrząc na agenta z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Zamrugał, mierząc go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, po czym uniósł jedną brew.

− Nie jestem tak młody, na jakiego wyglądam, oraz nie jestem zielony, a przynajmniej nie w mojej dziedzinie. To, że nie potrafię strzelać jak ty, albo udusić jednocześnie dwóch mężczyzn gołymi rękoma, nie znaczy wcale, że jestem wart mniej od ciebie, 007. Po prostu specjalizuję się w innej branży – wyjaśnił z łagodnością oklejającą jego głos niczym cieniutka warstwa lodu.

Jedynym znakiem, który mógłby świadczyć o tym, że ton jego głosu jakkolwiek wpłynął na 007, było nieznaczne zwężenie źrenic w oczach Bonda, jednak wyraz twarzy mężczyzny w chwilę później z powrotem się wygładził, a Bond burknął:

− Zamierzasz podjąć to wyzwanie, czy nie?

− W porządku. Ale nie zamierzam przegrać.

− Nikt nigdy nie zamierza.

 

~^~

 

Jak się okazało… żaden z nich nie przegrał. Zamiast tego, obaj mężczyźni skończyli wpatrując się w szachownicę, na której pozostały jedynie ich króle. I żaden z nich nie potrafił na głos nazwać tego remisem. Tak jak i żaden z nich nie miał ochoty przyznać, że stracili poczucie czasu (zarówno Bond z nienagannym wewnętrznym zegarem, jak i Q, który przynajmniej powinien zerkać na swój zegarek na ręce) i gra ciągnęła się już którąś godzinę. Dorobili się nawet nieśmiałej, pełnej podziwu publiki. Ostrożne spojrzenia, które Bond rzucał analitykom, świadczyły o tym, że agent ignorował ich obecność aż do teraz.

Nie chcąc, by zrobiła się z tego większa afera, zwłaszcza, gdy agent 00 został otoczony przez ciekawskich techników, Q głośno odchrząknął i powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl:

− Cóż. Tego się nie spodziewałem. – Co było prawdą. Nigdy jeszcze nie rozegrał gry tak, by kończyła się starciem króla z królem, zwłaszcza nie z kimś pokroju agenta 007. A jako że w zasadzie nie pokonał mężczyzny i wobec tego nie dostanie odpowiedzi w ramach nagrody, Q ostrożnie doszedł do wniosku, że Bond nie skrywał długich godzin praktykowania gry w szachy – od początku do końca 007 nie ujawnił żadnego formalnego stylu gry, zamiast tego raczej zdolność do taktycznego wdrażania w życie wszystkiego, co wiedział, w brutalnie skuteczny sposób. W dodatku był również niezwykle uzdolnionym oszustem, a w tym Q nie mógł się z nim równać.

− Jesteś… − zaczął Q, odtwarzając jeszcze raz całą grę w swojej głowie, włącznie ze wszystkimi niekonwencjonalnymi zagrywkami i nieprzewidywalnymi manewrami − …niepokojąco inteligentny.

Łobuzerski uśmieszek błysnął na twarzy Bonda, choć Q wątpił w jego prawdziwość, ponieważ w oczach mężczyzny wciąż czaiło się kalkulujące spojrzenie. Prawda, Q nie spodziewał się, że Bond będzie w stanie go niemal pokonać w szachy jedynie za pomocą intelektu oraz instynktu, jednakże teraz o wiele bardziej niepokojące wydało mu się to, z jaką łatwością Bond produkuje fałszywe wyrazy twarzy i wsuwa je na głowę niczym maski.

− Jeśli uciekasz się do pochlebstw, kwatermistrzu, to naprawdę musisz być ciekaw odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

− Czy muszę ci przypomnieć, 007, że ty również nie wygrałeś zakładu? Nie jestem jedynym, który nie otrzyma dzisiaj odpowiedzi – przypomniał mu Q spokojnie.

− To prawda. – Bond przyznał mu słuszność skinieniem blondwłosej głowy. – Jednakże zapominasz o jednym, kwatermistrzu.

Agent wstał za pomocą jednego, sprężystego i precyzyjnego ruchu swoich wyćwiczonych mięśni, a wrodzona drapieżność tego aktu sprawiła, że Q wstrzymał oddech jeszcze zanim Bond pochylił się nad szachownicą, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. Q usłyszał, że jego pracownicy wzdrygają się nerwowo na ten widok, jednak żarliwie modlił się, by nie spróbowali zrobić czegoś bohaterskiego, by ratować swego kwatermistrza przed widmem agenta 00. Samo wyobrażenie takiej sceny niemalże wpędzało go w histerię, więc Q miał nadzieję, że jego podwładni nie zawstydzą ani jego, ani siebie, tak idiotycznymi przedsięwzięciami. W tym momencie Bond skończył zdanie z uśmiechem, który zawierał mnóstwo pułapek na nierozważnych rozmówców:

− Jestem szpiegiem MI6. Przywykłem do szukania schowanych przede mną informacji. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że wyciąganie informacji, które próbowano przede mną ukryć, przychodzi mi o wiele bardziej naturalnie.

− Czy to właśnie dlatego słyszałem tak wiele historii o twoich włamaniach do domu M? – wypalił Q wyzywająco zanim zdążył się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, po czym przeklął swój język za ten nieznośny zwyczaj ignorowania mózgu, przynajmniej gdy w grę wchodzili agenci 00.

Bond jedynie uśmiechnął się powolnym, rozluźnionym uśmiechem, jak kot, który otrzymał śmietankę. Jego chichot był niski i głęboki, i Q już zdążył poczuć suchość w ustach, lecz wtedy Bond wstał, rozprostował na sobie nieskazitelne ubrania i z naturalną gracją cicho skierował się w stronę drzwi.

− Jutro o tej samej porze, Q? – rzucił zawadiacko ponad ramieniem.

Obracając się odruchowo, by śledzić poczynania agenta, Q spojrzał spode łba.

− Chcesz rewanżu? – odgadł z podejrzliwością.

Nie planował uczynić z tego stałego punktu programu. Chciał uciekać się do szachów jedynie wtedy, gdy 007 zacznie stawać się zbyt niesforny w oddziale. Jak do rzadko używanego asa w rękawie. Widać plan podziałał lepiej, niż tego oczekiwał… być może aż za dobrze. Bond wydawał się autentycznie chętny, by ponownie z nim zagrać.  

− Cóż, uznałem, że pewnie będziesz chciał dostać swojego króla z powrotem. – 007 wzruszył ramionami i zniknął za progiem.

Q momentalnie odwrócił się z powrotem i wbił oczy w szachownicę. Iskierka irytacji przesunęła się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a Q zaklął z rezygnacją. Biały król zniknął z planszy i prawdopodobnie zamieszkał w kieszeni Bonda aż do następnego starcia. Q postanowił nie zastanawiać się jakie to może mieć znaczenie dla lekko pokręconego agenta, jakim był 007.


	3. Niefortunne problemy rodzicielskie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond uznał Q za swojego ulubieńca. Q niekoniecznie jest z tego zadowolony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Postaram się jej nie powtórzyć.  
> Miłej lektury.

 

Po tym wydarzeniu sprawy uległy… niejakiej zmianie. 007 nadal nawiedzał oddział Q niczym mordercze kaczątko z niefortunnymi problemami rodzicielskimi, jednak teraz jego uwaga skupiła się wyłącznie na Q. Przedtem w zasadzie unikał kwatermistrza do pewnego stopnia, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był on jedyną osobą, która miała tupet oraz wystarczającą pozycję, by kazać mu się wynosić. Najwyraźniej jedna zremisowana partia szachów zmieniła opinię Bonda, ponieważ teraz nie opuszczał kwatermistrza na krok.

 

Regularnym stało się, że Q siedział zakopany po uszy w pracy, po czym niemalże wyskakiwał ze skóry, gdy ktoś – a tym kimś był zawsze James cholerny Bond – wypowiadał jego imię, stojąc za nim jedynie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Z domysłów Q wynikało, że płoszenie go było jedynym celem tego zabiegu, ponieważ 007 przeważnie uśmiechał się szeroko i niewinnie, po czym stwierdzał, że zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć, lub coś równie bezsensownego. Nie dało się w żaden sposób przygotować na te sztuczki, ponieważ 007 poruszał się tak cicho, jak cholerny kot; nie było innego agenta, który potrafiłby się skradać tak sprawnie. W końcu Q miał dość tej sytuacji do tego stopnia, że pewnego pamiętnego dnia nawrzeszczał na Bonda, gdy ten znienacka położył mu dłoń na plecach w okolicy krzyża, przez co Q niemalże upuścił laptopa. Głośnym, bojowym głosem, który potem przez wiele minut rozbrzmiewał jeszcze po oddziale, Q wygłosił Bondowi całe kazanie o zawale serca, którego pewnego razu przez niego dostanie oraz o tym, jak to będzie całkowicie wina Jamesa. Bond, jak zwykle zresztą, wyglądał jakby bura spłynęła po nim jak po kaczce, jednak jakaś część wszechobecnej irytacji Q musiała do niego dotrzeć, ponieważ choć raz agent opuścił oddział Q.

007 zobaczył w Q coś interesującego, ponieważ fakt, że ktoś na niego krzyczy, wcale go nie zniechęcił; jedynie sprowokował do zmiany taktyki. Skradanie się do Q stało się nieco rzadsze, za to rzeczy kwatermistrza najpierw zaczęły znikać, po czym pojawiały się w stanie o wiele gorszym, niż ten, w którym się poprzednio znajdowały. Ofiarą przeważnie padały małe, proste przedmioty: długopisy, zszywacz, a nawet osobista niszczarka Q, która zginęła śmiercią niewyjaśnioną, acz tragiczną, co mogło, lecz nie musiało, mieć coś wspólnego z pewnym agentem 00, który wrzucał w nią duże spinacze do papieru tak długo, aż się zatkała. To wszystko było drobnostką dla mężczyzny z zamiłowaniem do siania destrukcji, jakim niewątpliwie był 007 (w spisie jego osiągnięć w tej dziedzinie znajdowały się dwa samoloty oraz jeden czołg, a to wszystko podczas jednej misji), jednak znajdowanie wszystkich swoich długopisów ułożonych starannie na biurku, za to w kawałkach, nadal było ogromnie irytujące. Poważnie, to przypominało posiadanie kota, który uparcie ćwiartował wszystkie pozostałe domowe zwierzątka, po czym zwracał kolejne części ciała jako „prezenty”. Za każdym razem, gdy był o coś oskarżany, Bond uśmiechał się czarująco, po czym negował jakikolwiek swój udział w tej sprawie. Q próbował złapać go na wideo, jednak mężczyzna przeszedł lata treningu zarówno w unikaniu, jak i w niszczeniu kamer bezpieczeństwa, więc o ile Q nie planował zainstalować przynajmniej tuzina nowych w oddziale, to przy Bondzie zawsze miał się znajdować na przegranej pozycji.

 

Oczywiście, wyłącznie jeśli Q zdecydowałby się przestrzegać typowych zasad, a kwatermistrz wiedział dobrze, że w ten sposób nie ma szans wygrać.

 

Pierwszy raz, gdy Q podrobił jeden ze swoich długopisów tak, by eksplodował, okazał się najbardziej satysfakcjonujący, aczkolwiek trochę straszny. Q nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że James po raz kolejny włamał się do jego biura, dopóki nie rozległ się brzdęk, zduszony krzyk oraz trochę hałasu dobiegającego z pomieszczenia, który dotarł do Q oraz jego analityków, gdy pracowali przy głównych komputerach.

− To pewnie tylko pewien niebieskooki potwór czający się w moim gabinecie – uznał Q najbardziej suchym i niewzruszonym tonem, na jaki umiał się zdobyć, jakby mszczenie się na agentach 00 w ten sposób było całkowicie normalne. Q miał tylko nadzieję, że Bond nie zdecyduje się wyjść i wziąć odwet za odwet za pomocą pistoletu, ponieważ wtedy prawdopodobnie zacząłby żałować, że załadował długopis tuszem, zamiast porządnymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. Kwatermistrz skoncentrował się na pracy, z pełną świadomością ignorując swoich pracowników, którzy z szeroko otwartymi oczami zerkali raz na niego, raz na jego biuro, z którego dobierały ciche przekleństwa.

 

W końcu Q musiał huknąć na wszystkich, by wracali do roboty, i jakimś cudem umknął mu moment, gdy 007 wymknął się z biura, ponieważ pomieszczenie było puste, kiedy to wreszcie sprawdził. Co prawda znajdowała się w nim pokaźna ilość rozbryzganego wszędzie tuszu, jednak Q już wcześniej załatwił to drogą przekupstwa z ekipą sprzątającą. Agenci 00 nie byli jedynymi, którzy potrafili knuć tego typu rzeczy. Dość zadowolony z siebie Q powrócił do pracy, uśmiechając się pod nosem jeszcze przez pewien czas, a dokładnie do chwili, kiedy poczuł dużą, szorstką dłoń spadającą mu na ramię, odrywającą go od kodowania.

− Myślałeś, że to zabawne? – mruknął niski, grzmiący głos, otaczając ucho kwatermistrza dławiąco aksamitnym głosem, wywołującym u niego dreszcze pędzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Głowa Bonda znajdowała się tuż obok jego; agent zakradł się bez ostrzeżenia, niezauważony nawet przez resztę analityków. Jego głos rozbrzmiał niczym naga brzytwa, pokryta warstwą rdzy, która wskazywała, że 007 wcale nie był rozbawiony.

Sekundę zajęło Q zorientowanie się, że nie czuł lufy pistoletu ani ostrza noża nigdzie w pobliżu swojego ciała (co, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, stanowiło dobry znak), zatem postanowił zachować zimną krew i zmusił palce, by nie przestawały skakać po klawiaturze.

− Mniej więcej tak zabawne jak niszczenie cudzego mienia, jeśli mam być szczery.

Rozległ się niezobowiązujący (choć nadal niezbyt przyjazny) pomruk przy jego uchu, wciąż na tyle blisko, że mógł poczuć ciepłe zawirowanie powietrza, co zdawało się być niemalże intymne.

− A co konkretnie skłoniło cię do tego, by uzbroić długopis tak, by wybuchnął w pobliżu agenta, którego wyuczoną reakcją jest to, by najpierw strzelać, a dopiero potem domagać się przeprosin?

A ponieważ Q najwyraźniej nie potrafił ocenić, kiedy należy się wycofać z potyczki, odpowiedział z rozkojarzeniem, jednocześnie poprawiając linijkę kodu na ekranie:

− Prawdopodobnie to, że zaczynało mi brakować przyborów do pisania. No i fakt, że zawsze kibicuję słabszemu, więc uznałem, że twoje starcie z moimi długopisami będzie sprawiedliwsze, jeśli obie strony będą uzbrojone.

Zamiast zostać wybebeszonym od miednicy aż po klatkę piersiową tak, jak stał, Q został powitany pełnym zaskoczenia śmiechem – krągłą salwą dźwięku, który zdumiał go do tego stopnia, że nareszcie odwrócił się od komputera. Głos Bonda dochodził już z nieco większej odległości, a jego dłoń zniknęła z ramienia Q, więc ten obrócił się na swoim krześle z odurzonym spojrzeniem, napotykając krzywy uśmieszek i przymrużone oczy. 007 opierał się o przeciwległe biurko, przebrany w nowy zestaw ubrań, choć wciąż mając blade smugi ciemnoniebieskiego tuszu przy krawędzi szczęki oraz pod krótkimi paznokciami – prawdopodobnie zostawiając je tam celowo, ponieważ skoro potrafił pozbyć się śladów krwi, to tusz z pewnością nie stanowił dla niego większego wyzwania.

− Punkt dla nowego kwatermistrza – zaśmiał się 007, składając ręce na piersi, wciąż jednak obserwując Q tak, jakby patrzył na puzzle, które chce rozebrać kawałek po kawałku. Spojrzenie to wywołało u kwatermistrza nieprzyjemny dreszcz, mając wrażenie, jakby Bond rozrywał go w szwach, rozszarpując pieczołowicie tylko po to, by zaraz zszyć go z powrotem mocą lodowato-niebieskiej intensywności spojrzenia. Niespodziewanie, Bond rozplótł ramiona, by ukazać Q jego króla – który wciąż nie został mu prawowicie zwrócony – którego przerzucał bezwiednie z dłoni do dłoni.

− Zatem powiedz mi, Q, czy mam prawo się obawiać, że to również jest uzbrojone?

− Zacząłem podkładać pułapki dopiero wtedy, gdy zacząłeś masowo mordować moje rzeczy – odparł Q automatycznie, nim zorientował się, że o wiele korzystniej dla niego byłoby skłamać, pomimo faktu, że 007 był o wiele sprawniejszym kłamcą od niego. Przebiegły uśmiech, który posłał mu Bond, wskazywał, że i przez jego głowę przeszła ta myśl. − Jednakże skoro zdajesz się tak lubić granie ze mną, to mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić ci rewanżu, nie mając króla.

− Oh, lubię granie z tobą – odparł Bond bezwstydnie, a kształt jego głosu oraz nachylenie jego ust z łatwością sprawiło, że jego słowa miały o wiele głębsze znaczenie niż powinny, zwłaszcza, że ton jego głosu spadł o oktawę. Jawna insynuacja wywołała uczucie gorąca wkradające się na kark Q, który musiał wziąć głęboki oddech i zacisnąć wargi, by nie dać się ponieść uczuciu irytacji i nie złapać przynęty. Przypomniał samemu sobie, że insynuacje seksualne to tylko jedna z wielu broni w arsenale agentów 00, a 007 flirtował z taką łatwością, z jaką oddychał.

− Zatem mi go oddasz? – Zuchwale, zupełnie jakby wcale właśnie nie ubrudził mężczyzny tuszem, Q wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Wątłą, kruchą, całkiem bezbronną rękę ze smukłymi palcami, które nagle wydały mu się czymś, co Bond z łatwością by połamał.

Bond przyjrzał się ręce niczym kot przechylający głowę w stronę ciekawskiego i brawurowego ptaszka skaczącego w zasięgu jego łapy, po czym wzruszył ramionami, przysuwając się powoli tylko na tyle, by położyć bierkę szachową na dłoni kwatermistrza.

− Zrobię wszystko, co tylko mój kwatermistrz mi rozkaże – odparł radośnie, wciąż w pełni zadowolony.

 − Twój kwatermistrz chciałby ci rozkazać, byś przestał niszczyć jego rzeczy i zachowywać się jak wrzód na tyłku – burknął Q, lecz utrzymał wzrok na odzyskanej bierce, postanawiając nie wystawiać już swojego szczęścia z 007 na próbę. Mężczyzna, chociaż raz, w miarę porządnie się zachowywał.

− Następną rzeczą, którą uzbroję, będą drzwi mojego biura, a ty przelecisz przez pół pomieszczenia zanim w ogóle dotkniesz klamki.

− Ranisz mnie, Q! Naprawdę oskarżasz mnie o włamanie się do twojego biura bez zgody?

− W przeciwieństwie do włamania się do mojego biura za moją zgodą? Tak, dokładnie to robię. W dodatku już przyznałeś, że tusz, który masz na całym ciele, pochodzi z mojego eksplodującego długopisu, który nie był nigdzie prócz mojego biura – za zamkniętymi drzwiami, w równie zamkniętej szufladzie.

007 wciąż się uśmiechał, a ilość uroku osobistego i charyzmy, którą potrafił przywołać, była naprawdę niepokojąca.

− Semantyka.

− _Fakty._ Szpiedzy zajmują się semantyką. _Kwatermistrzowie_ zajmują się faktami. – Q poczuł, że musi to podkreślić, wymachując bierką przed nosem 007, jak gdyby miało to budzić większą grozę niż budziło w rzeczywistości. – A jeśli nie chcesz, żebym napisał raport do M w sprawie twojej błazenady, to wbijesz sobie do głowy, że nie bawi mnie twoje bezczelne podkradanie i niszczenie moich rzeczy. Ani rzeczy z działu Q. – Ponieważ przy agencie zawsze rozsądniej było zabezpieczyć się z każdej strony. – Jasne? – Q był dumny, że jego głos nie zachwiał się z niepewności w ciągu całej rozmowy, mimo że piskliwy histeryczny głosik z tyłu jego głowy ćwierkał i paplał i ogólnie rzecz biorąc wciąż mu przypominał, że zadzierał nosa w towarzystwie osoby, która zdawała się zabijać z lubością.

007 się uśmiechnął. To był zwycięski uśmiech, który przyspieszyłby Q bicie serca, gdyby ten nie nauczył się w pierwszej kolejności patrzeć w oczy Jamesa – po kilku tygodniach w towarzystwie mężczyzny zarówno w, jak i po godzinach pracy, Q nauczył się rozpoznawać wyrazy twarzy mężczyzny, niuanse jego mimiki i spojrzeń. Większość ludzi nigdy nie zetknęła się z agentem więcej niż kilka razy podczas misji, lecz Q szybko zajmował coraz wyższą pozycję na liście osób, które miały największą styczność z kłopotliwym 00. Dlatego też był w stanie momentalnie (i z niespodziewaną dozą żalu) określić, że rozbrajający uśmiech wcale tam nie zagościł. Ten teatrzyk udobruchującej życzliwości był sfabrykowany i wyprodukowany dokładnie tak samo, jak każdy inny pokaz emocji autorstwa 007.

− Co powiesz na rewanż? – postanowił zapytać 007.

Q zamrugał zza okularów, chwilowo tracąc wątek rozmowy.

− Teraz?

− Nie, za rok. Pewnie, że teraz, Q.

To trochę rozchwiało Q emocjonalnie i niespokojnie zmienił pozycję na krześle, lecz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w kierunku szachownicy, którą zabunkrował za futonem w swoim biurze – miejsca, które z pewnością zapewniało większą ochronę niż zamknięte szuflady.

− Detonuję na tobie niewielki ładunek wybuchowy z tuszem, a twoją odpowiedzią jest prośba o grę w szachy?

− Tak, Q, na to wygląda – odparł Bond cierpliwie, lecz wywrócił cierpiętniczo niebieskimi oczami.

− W jakim świecie to ma jakikolwiek sens?

− W moim, Q. A teraz rusz się i przynieś szachownicę zza swojej kanapy zanim poślę po nią jednego z twoich analityków.

 

 

~^~

 

 

Partie szachów między 007 a kwatermistrzem zaczynały szybko zbierać publikę; wielu pracowników działu Q obserwowało, udając, że tylko przechodzą, a w rzeczywistości jawnie wpatrując się w dwóch mężczyzn pochylających się nad szachownicą. Kilku najbardziej gorliwym kibicom Q planował potrącić co nieco z pensji, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie za to im płacił.

− Wciąż próbujesz zdecydować, czy ruszyć wieżą, czy królem? – zapytał 007 ze śmiechem, obserwując raczej jego wyraz twarzy, niż daremne ruchy jego dłoni.

To, że 007 skanował wyrazy jego twarzy, próbując w ten sposób odgadnąć jego motywy, powinno być rozstrajające, jednak Q doszedł już do wniosku, że równie dobrze może sobie odpuścić przejmowanie się tym – agent 007 był wytrenowany, by zbierać strzępki informacji z mimiki twarzy w sposób odruchowy, a skoro Q nie miał kompletnie żadnego treningu w skrywaniu emocji, jak również nie miał kompletnie nic do ukrycia, to w żaden sposób nie mógł przeciwdziałać. Jest i będzie dla Bonda niczym otwarta księga, niezależnie od tego, co spróbuje zrobić.

− W zasadzie to próbuję ocenić, czy przegrywasz celowo, czy też doznałeś obrażenia głowy od czasu naszej ostatniej rozgrywki. Przypominam sobie, że wcześniej szło ci lepiej.

− Szczęście początkującego?

− Oh, nie wierzę w szczęście. – Q podjął decyzję i poruszył jedną z bierek w zachowawczym i ostrożnym ruchu. – I nie wierzę, że po prostu dasz mi wygrać.

− A czemu nie? – Bond wreszcie zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na szachownicę i wykonał swój ruch.

− Ponieważ naprawdę nie sądzę, byś był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, nie mając w tym ukrytego motywu – odparł Q, starając się nie wzdrygnąć, kiedy zrozumiał, jak oskarżająco zabrzmiał jego głos.

Zamiast złością, 007 odpowiedział śmiechem. Jego oczy tańczyły psotnie, gdy zerknął na kwatermistrza z nowym błyskiem zainteresowania. Q spodziewałby się, że mężczyzna poczuje się urażony, a jednak Bond wyglądał raczej tak, jakby był pod wrażeniem poczynionej obserwacji, gdy przesunął dłoń, chowając z powrotem bierkę, którą właśnie miał niepostrzeżenie wsunąć z powrotem do gry. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego Bond musiałby powstrzymać swą próbę oszustwa – a tym bardziej pozwolić, by Q ją dostrzegł – jednak zdawało się, że 007 ma głęboko zakorzeniony „system nagradzania”, według którego za każdym razem, gdy Q zrobił coś mądrego, Bond w nagrodę postanawiał być trochę mniej uciążliwy. Jeśli chodzi o relacje zawodowe, ta była trochę pokręcona.

− Zatem co robisz w swoim wolnym czasie, kwatermistrzu? – zapytał Bond, zamiast odnieść się do kwestii swojej obecnej strategii szachowej, albo raczej oczywistego jej braku.

Pytanie było nieoczekiwane, więc kwatermistrz spojrzał ponad ramkami swoich okularów z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

− Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

− Oh, no wiesz – ciągnął płynnie agent, okrężnym ruchem dłoni zachęcając do zrozumienia. – Hobby, nawyki, rzeczy, które robisz dla zabawy. Z pewnością nawet kwatermistrz bawi się od czasu do czasu.

− Bynajmniej – odparł Q, wykręcając usta w grymasie, kłamiąc tylko połowicznie. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to naprawdę prowadził dość żałosne życie jeśli chodziło o oddzielenie pracy i przyjemności – mianowicie, pracował tak dużo, że zdążył zapomnieć, iż większość ludzi poświęcała swój czas również tej drugiej kwestii. Nachmurzając się nieco, Q oparł się o krzesło, wzruszając smukłym ramieniem. – Tak się składa, że lubię kodować, a gdybyś nie zauważył, mam pod sobą cały dział. Utrzymywanie was, agentów, przy życiu i z odpowiednim ekwipunkiem przy tyłku jest czymś więcej niż pracą na pełen etat – przypomina raczej zadanie Syzyfa.

− Więc jesteś poślubiony swej pracy, Q? – Bond wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, podsumowując to, co usłyszał.

− Dla twojej wiadomości, posiadam życie towarzyskie – mniejszy mężczyzna odparł szybko, podnosząc asekuracyjnie palec, a jednocześnie przenosząc resztę swojej uwagi na szachownicę. Nie próbował niczego przed 007 ukryć, jednak nie podejmował też próby, by zrobić na nim wrażenie. Szczerze mówiąc, próba zaimponowania mężczyźnie z reputacją Bonda tym śmiesznie mizernym życiem romantycznym zakrawała na szaleństwo. − Utrzymanie związku, pracując jednocześnie w MI6, które wedle kontraktu muszę zachować w tajemnicy, graniczy z niemożliwością, jednak zdarza mi się od czasu do czasu chodzić na randki.

Zarówno Q jak i wszyscy inni szwędający się po pomieszczeniu ludzie od razu zorientowali się, że nie powinien był tego mówić, kiedy Bond nagle pochylił się z rękoma złożonymi na rogu stołu i z oczami świecącymi z zainteresowaniem. Aż do tej chwili Bond okazywał jedynie leniwe zaciekawienie, naciskając na Q i mącąc mu w głowie raczej z przyzwyczajenia, raz po raz wydrążając sobie drogę do nowych informacji na jego temat. Zważywszy na to wszystko, mężczyzna wyglądał na dość zrelaksowanego jak na kogoś, kto nigdy do końca nie opuszcza gardy. To dało się zobaczyć podczas poprzednich pogawędek, gdy Bond rozmawiał na każdy temat, włącznie z tymi, o których wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia. Z początku Q był pewien, że 007 potrafiłby przekonująco mówić na każdy temat i sprawić, że przeciętna osoba w to uwierzy, lecz wtedy właśnie Bond pozwolił kłamstwom wychylić się na wierzch, gdy rozsiadł się w swoim krześle. Nie było takiej opcji, że Q tak szybko nauczył się rozpoznawać między prawdą a kłamstwem w wykonaniu agenta, zatem jedynym rozsądnym wyjaśnieniem pozostawało to, że Bond pozwalał mu usłyszeć te kłamstwa. Innymi słowy, agent już się tak nie wysilał i wyglądał na dość rozbawionego, gdy Q zmarszczył brwi i parę razy odważył się ujawnić jego blef.

Teraz jednak cała uwaga Bonda, która dotychczas pozostawała leniwie rozproszona po pomieszczeniu, skoncentrowała się z powrotem na Q, wyostrzając się w już znajomym kierunku. Przystojne oblicze i przebiegłe oczy skierowały się w stronę Q i wszelkie zainteresowanie, które wcześniej Bond okazywał szachownicy, teraz przeskoczyło na kwatermistrza, który wreszcie zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że kilku z jego analityków wzdrygnęło się z empatią ponad muskularnymi ramionami Bonda.

− Poważnie, kwatermistrzu? Randkujesz? Wiesz, płyty główne i laptopy się nie liczą jako obiekty zainteresowania, niezależnie od tego, jak je u siebie ugościsz – zakpił agent z szelmowsko wygiętymi ustami.

Q się nie zarumienił, lecz odetchnął z irytacją. I to z irytacją podobną do tej, którą czuł w wyniku powtarzającej się utraty swoich artykułów biurowych, zwiniętą za krzywizną żeber. Q zmierzył Bonda szczerym spojrzeniem, odpowiadając na zawadiacki uśmiech niewzruszonym rozdrażnieniem.

− Nie jest to twoja sprawa, agencie 007, ale tak, randkuję – okazjonalne towarzystwo prawdopodobnie powstrzymuje czyhające na mnie szaleństwo, które przyszło wraz z tą pracą – a wspomniane randki absolutnie nie mają nic wspólnego z komputerami i technologią.

− Zatem jest to wyłącznie fizyczne? – 007 pochylił swój podbródek i oparł go o swą dłoń, wykazując o wiele za duże zainteresowanie tym tematem. W zasadzie to nawet nie patrzył już na szachownicę, mimo że Q zdjął kolejne dwa piony w krótkich odstępach czasu. Można by pomyśleć, że Bond nie słyszał tak kusząco intrygującej informacji od lat – lub, co w tym przypadku bardziej prawdopodobne, od tygodni, dzięki swemu tymczasowemu uziemieniu. A znudzony agent 007 stawał się coraz bardziej kłopotliwy z każdą postępującą minutą.

Q skupił swoją uwagę na grze, jakoś szczególnie nie siląc się, by ukryć swoją irytację, a to dlatego, że Bond był dużym chłopcem i powinien umieć sobie z tym poradzić. Prawda, że mężczyzna zachowywał się jak ktoś o połowę od siebie młodszy, lecz Q wciąż nie widział powodu, by to zaakceptować i grać według jego zasad.

− Mam pamięć fotograficzną, 007, zatem dokładnie pamiętam mówienie ci, że to nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Q z większą cierpliwością, niż sam siebie podejrzewał. Gra w szachy stabilizowała jego umysł.

Lekko mówiąc, to wcale nie zbiło 007 z tropu. Kolejna godzina została spędzona na przeskakiwaniu między grą w szachy a przytępianiem bondowskiego nienasyconego wścibstwa na temat prywatnego życia kwatermistrzów. 007 był na tyle mądry by się wycofywać, lecz tylko po to, by wracać z lepiej opracowaną taktyką, wprawnie manewrując i kontrolując ich rozmowę tak, by nieszkodliwe rozmowy o pogodzie zakręcały do tematu wolnego czasu Q bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia.  Jedyną rzeczą, którą Q posiadał by zwalczać bondowski cwany język, była czysta upartość i bystry umysł, i w ten sposób zawzięcie odmawiał poddania się życzeniom agenta, by wiedzieć więcej, niż miał na to pozwolenie. Do czasu, gdy minęła godzina, Q miał solidnie przytwierdzoną do twarzy maskę kompletnego braku zainteresowania, a w dodatku zapędził Bonda w szach-mat. Winił za to całkowity brak zainteresowania Bonda grą.

Niestety, co było okropnie frustrujące, zainteresowanie Bonda zdawało się być teraz w pełni skupione na Q.

~^~

007 został z powrotem upoważniony do wykonywania zagranicznych misji.

− Ani sekundę zbyt wcześnie – westchnął Q, widząc rozkaz na swoim biurku i niemalże od razu opadając na twardy blat. Minął kolejny tydzień, od kiedy został ulubionym workiem treningowym 007 do werbalnego sparringu, oraz rozegrał z nim kolejne trzy gry w szachy. 007 wygrał tylko jedną z tych partii, jednak pewnie dlatego, że jego wścibskość oraz bezwstydność zdołały speszyć kwatermistrza do tego stopnia, że wpłynęło to na jakość jego gry. Potem Q się nauczył, że jedynym sposobem, by przetrwać, jest całkowite ignorowanie wszystkich wścibskich pytań agenta, ponieważ ten łatwo rozszyfrowywał wszystkie „tak” i „nie” oraz ewidentnie podobało mu się odcyfrowywanie tonów, którymi Q rzucał kwestię „nie twój interes”. Kwatermistrz czuł się dość dumny z tego, jak szybko nauczył się trzymać język za zębami, grzecznie przesuwając swoje piony i skoczki oraz czując wzbierające samozadowolenie, gdy 007 nie otrzymywał reakcji, na jaką liczył. Najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą było to, że Bonda wcale to nie denerwowało – jeśli już, zdawał się wręcz zaintrygowany kwatermistrzem, który potrafił tak niezawodnie odeprzeć jego podchody.

Mimo to Q cieszył się, że mężczyzna opuszczał MI6 i wracał na misje, więc z radością zebrał dla niego ekwipunek i wysłał podwładnego z przesyłką. Q liczył, że utrzymanie agenta na oku stanie się bardziej znośne, jeśli ten będzie o kilka krajów odległy.

O ile ciśnienie Q spadło i jego dział wreszcie zaczął wracać do siebie po uciążliwym zadaniu polegającym na niańczeniu 007 przez kilka tygodni, to sam Q wreszcie zaczął rozumieć, co to znaczy nadzorować misję Bonda.

Bond w terenie był niczym żywioł, a cała jego irytująca żartobliwość wyparowywała, by zostać zastąpioną przez lodowatą efektywność, która była nieco przerażająca do obserwacji. W przeciwieństwie do tego, jak zachowywał się w dziale Q, w terenie Bond nie wymagał wiele niańczenia – aczkolwiek gdy tego całkiem brakowało, miał tendencję do pakowania się w kłopoty. Wyplątywał się z rzeczonych kłopotów na własną rękę niemalże szybciej niż dało się to wyśledzić, jednak efekty tych działań sprawiały, że Q zrozumiał skąd wzięła się kartoteka Bonda, pełna destrukcji oraz zniszczonego mienia. Szybko stracił też nadzieję na odzyskanie jakiegokolwiek sprzętu w jednym kawałku – Bond nie był przyjazny technologii niezależnie od miejsca, w którym się znajdował. 007 był również uparty. I to tak, że przekraczało to ludzkie pojęcie. Gdy Q kazał mu iść w lewo, to niekoniecznie mu na przekór Bond skręcał w prawo, ale zdecydowanie wolał podążać tam, gdzie sam uważał to za słuszne, nim uległ i posłuchał się rady Q. W końcu kwatermistrz przestał na niego wrzeszczeć za każdym razem, gdy to się zdarzało. Zamiast tego podawał instrukcje, milknął i czekał aż agent wpakuje się w jakieś bagno i sam dojdzie do wniosku, że trzeba było słuchać swojego kwatermistrza. Po jednym pamiętnym zdarzeniu, gdy Bond stracił swój cel pośród ruchu ulicznego, ponieważ nie zjechał na inną drogę tak, jak radził mu Q, kwatermistrz spędził kilka chwil na słuchaniu litanii jego przekleństw, po czym skwitował sucho i spokojnie:

− Cóż, to było pomocnie edukacyjne doświadczenie. Spróbujmy podejść do tego tematu jeszcze raz, nie sądzisz?

Warknięcie Bonda było długie i złowróżbne, pełne irytacji wysłanej przez komunikator, który jakiś cudem jeszcze nie został zgubiony ani zniszczony.

− Q, jakbyś nie był ocean dalej… − zaczął.

− Och proszę, daruj sobie groźby, 007 – przerwał mu Q z westchnieniem, niewzruszenie wyznaczając alternatywną drogę, która doprowadzi Bonda do uciekającego celu. – Obaj doskonale wiemy, że mógłbyś mnie zabić, więc odpuścimy sobie przypominanie tego faktu i wróćmy do pracy. Jeśli skręcisz w następną ulicę w prawo, będziesz mógł podjąć ślad swojego celu zanim dotrze do granicy.

Po tym zdarzeniu współpraca stała się nieco łatwiejsza. Najwyraźniej Q zdobył źdźbło aprobaty od najniebezpieczniejszego agenta MI6, udowodniając, że nowy kwatermistrz ma w zanadrzu wiele użytecznych tricków w zakresie inwigilacji i technologii. 007 wręcz raz wyraził wdzięczność, ponieważ nie musiał już więcej strzelać do wszystkich kamer w okolicy – Q z łatwością wymazywał wszystkie jego ślady.

− Używam ich także, by mieć na ciebie oko. Wszystko po to, by utrzymać cię w jednym kawałku – przypomniał mu Q nieśmiało ostrzegawczym tonem, licząc że przekona Bonda, by powstrzymał swój odruch wystrzelania wszystkich kamer.

Wtedy Bond zwrócił się i uśmiechnął słabo do najbliższej kamery, jakby widząc obserwującego go stamtąd kwatermistrza. Przy tym uśmiechu grzesznik wyglądałby na świętego, gdy kącik ust 007 drgnął w kierunku soczewki, a agent wymruczał tak, że mikrofon wyłapał to jedynie jako niskie mamrotanie:

− Wiem o tym, Q.

− Niech to szlag – wymamrotał Q do siebie tuż po tym, jak wyciszył własny mikrofon, nagle uświadamiając sobie bez wątpliwości – wyłapał to jedynie słysząc ten ton głosu oraz widząc ten błysk w bladoniebieskich oczach – że 007 planuje coś nikczemnego. Szybko Q włączył z powrotem swój komunikator, i licząc, że nie brzmi zbyt gorączkowo, przypomniał mu surowo:

− 007, misja.

Agent znów się oddalił, pozwalając, by chwyciła go kolejna kamera, żeby Q mógł za nim podążyć.

− Zawsze, kwatermistrzu − zabrzmiała pełna samozadowolenia odpowiedź, tuż przed tym jak Bond zaczął zmieniać obiekt swojego skupienia ze swojego celu, na jego _żonę._

To było logiczne, na swój okropny i bezwstydny sposób: żona prawdopodobnie miała dostęp do tych samych informacji co mąż, a sama była o niebo bardziej dostępna dla kogoś z talentami Bonda. A oczywiście, Bond był zarówno okropny jak i bezwstydny, więc Q nie powinien być zaskoczony.

− Bond – poinformował agenta, gdy stało się jasne, gdzie to wszystko zmierza. – Jest późno i większość pracowników działu Q już poszła do domu. Ja wciąż będę obserwował, ale nie mam wiele wsparcia, więc jeśli to możliwe, nie wpędź się w takie kłopoty, z których nie mógłbym cię wyciągnąć korzystając z moich ograniczonych zasobów.

Q nie lekceważył sytuacji: wszyscy agenci MI6 byli jego priorytetem, a im bardziej się zadomawiał na swoim stanowisku, tym bardziej czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny. Gdyby jego podwładni nie padali ze zmęczenia, nie wysłałby ich do domu pozostawiając 007 bez dodatkowego wsparcia.

− Zrozumiałem, kwatermistrzu. – James był niespotykanie uległy tego dnia. – Mam pytanie – dodał niespodziewanie, a jego usta ledwie się poruszały, gdy kroczył wzdłuż słabo oświetlonych korytarzy.

− Liczę na to, że ja mam odpowiedź – odparł Q niezwłocznie. Również powinien padać ze zmęczenia, ale zawsze dawał sobie niesamowicie dobrze radę żywiąc się jedynie kofeiną i oschłymi, półprofesjonalnymi złośliwościami. – Czego potrzebujesz, 007?

− Czy masz kamery w tym miejscu pod kontrolą?

Oczywiście, że miał.

– Już wszedłem w ich system, wszystkie kamery, z którymi mógłbyś mieć styczność, wysyłają do ochroniarzy zapętlony film. Mogę jednak wspomnieć, że to miejsce ma mnóstwo kamer i utrzymanie ich wszystkich na oku jest dość karkołomnym zadaniem.

− Odwdzięczę ci się.

− Nie, nie odwdzięczysz. Żeby to zrobić, musiałbyś oddać mi cały swój sprzęt w jednym kawałku, a już widziałem, że zniszczyłeś bądź zgubiłeś prawie wszystko za wyjątkiem pistoletu – odparł Q, nie musząc się nawet zastanawiać. Irytacja, z którą się już zdążył pogodzić, wezbrała wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy stukał w klawisze i obserwował ekrany.

Zobaczył, jak na jednym z nich usta Bonda wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu na rogu.

− Wobec tego będę musiał znaleźć inny sposób, by ci się odwdzięczyć. Powiedz mi, kwatermistrzu: blondynka czy brunetka?


End file.
